The present invention is directed to a device for performing a large number of exacting measurements on radioactive fuel rods.
There has been a need for performing a large number of exacting measurements on radioactive fuel rods. Due to the radiation, these measurements have to be performed underwater with remote controlled machinery of high reliability. A large number of measurements are required to establish the effects of long term operation of the fuel rods. The quantity of data which needs to be collected makes it difficult to perform the necessary measurements with manually operated instruments. Furthermore, it is necessary that the equipment perform the measurements in the same precise sequence each time while minimizing the chance of data rejection due to human error. The measurements need to be reproducible in subsequent tests or repeated measurement sequences. Calibration of the measuring system must be maintained for the length of the measuring sequence. Any adjustment to the measuring instruments needs to be performed remotely from the control console.